maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Swan Lake
Authors Note Hey, I'm new to writing but I hope you like this. Please comment with your opinion. Chapter One The sun shone down, hurting Dance's eyes. She had just awoken and unfurled her white wings, pushing her dark hair out of her eyes. She was perched in a tree, an oak. The leaves had sheltered her from the rain last night and she wondered if the rest of the flock had been as lucky. "Dance, you up there?" Came a call from below her. She looked down and saw Angel there, in a little dress with her blonde hair in the sunrise making her look like a real angel. "Yes Angel. I was just admiring the beautiful sunrise. Do you not wish to fly into all those colors?" She said, sighing, wishing she could stay in that moment forever. "No, I don't Dance. I want to go get food. Max and Fang are waiting." Angels little voice sounded very excited and the excitement soon fell onto Dance too. She unfurled her wings and glided down to the ground, landing on her two feet gracefully. Her dark brown hair whipped around her as she flapped her wings shut, and the air blew onto her face. She followed Angel as she started walking to a park where the flock stood together. Max was standing, talking to Fang. Her dirty blonde hair across her jacket made her look strong, like the leader she was, Dance thought. Fang, her brother, was talking quietly, well more listening, back at her. His black hair in the sun gleamed. Gazzy was doing something with Iggy, probably making a bomb and Angel ran up to Nudge who was looking at some people in the park and commenting on their fashion senses. "My fellow flocky members, bow to me as Queen Dance has arrived!" She said, announcing it to them in an over-dramatic way. Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge all cracked up laughing and in an over-dramatic way, bowed but fell over in a heap full of laughter. This made Fang and Max start chuckiling and we all started to walk over into a group, by a tree. The kids sat down while Iggy jumped on a bench. I scaled the tree and sat in its highest branch. "Okay, as many of you have heard I'm sure, me and Fang were able to get a few hundred dollars from a lost wallet. This means......Feast time!" Max said brightly. Everyone cheered and Max sent us to get ready. I started back to the oak where I had left my bag, not noticing my brother following me. "Hey Dance..." He said, making me jump. "Oh hi Fang! What up?" I said it in a peppery voice, not letting on that he had made me jump though I could see he had saw it. "The sky sister. After all that flying, I was sure you would know that by now." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, flapping my wings slightly, in the cover of the trees. I heard him sigh before saying something. "Dance, me and Max have a job for you....As you are the best one at acting, we want you to go to a small town of Buderim, and stay with Ella and Max's mom, now that they have moved. We suspect something is going to happen." He pulled out a ticket and gave it to me, noticing I was oo shocked to say anything. He then kissed my cheek, hugged me tight, and looked into my eyes. "My little sister, be safe....Remember that I love you and that all will be okay. We WILL come to collect you." He brushed a tear out of my eyes with his thumb and ran off, blending into the shadows. I sat down, in shock, and cried. My flock was sending me on a mission, all alone. I looked at the bus ticket and saw a bus stop, ran to it, and began my way to Buderim......... (A/N: Please comment :P) Chapter 2 I sat down with Ella and chatted about clothes and school, not really talking with enthuisiasiam. (WIP) Category:Fanfictions Category:K-Rated Fanfictions